fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SE.RA.PH/@comment-29027964-20170511024554
For those who still wonder "should I get kiara or what" Long story short : Get Passionlip first then Kiara if you still have some sq. Mel isn't bad just not good. Here's my analysis compared to other Alter ego. 1. PassionLip - is a must in this event (other than BB) She's the most reasonable choice about this event. She can punch like a truck, very durable and above all she just 4 star so that make it easier to get her. 2. Mel - the worst of all 3 Sorry to say this Mel lovers. I already got her to lvl90 and skill her to 8/8/8 and she still can't impress me. Her role supposed to be DPS/support hybrid but, sadly, she didn't do well in both aspects. Ideal DPS should 1. hit hard 2. has some survival skill to make sure they can hit again. As you can see that both J alter and Chu alter are ideal DPS due to these rules. On the other hand, Mel failed on both. She didn't hit hard and her NP isn't good enough to severely injure enemy. Yes, she can increase her attack by her 2nd skill but that lower her def as well. Considered that she take normal damage from all classes (except zerk), getting her def down in boss fight is a suicide. Her NP down for boss is useless since most bosses NP are designed to make sure you're dead. Even if it's not the damage is too much so, you need to heal immediately on the next turn or die. Moreover, this stupid skill also lower our party NP damage as a demerit. Some people say "wait it also increase Mel NP" trust me, in real gameplay you'll need synchronized party NP burst instead of 1 NP boost cuz it's more reliable. 3. Kiara - the one that broke people heart I got her to lvl 90 with 6/6/6 skills (sorry my qp is finally empty) She's more like a debuff supporter who can also hit. I'd like to compare her with Shuten cuz she's the best debuff supporter right now (I'm not talking about buffing supporter so please leave Merlin and Weaver out of this) Her ability to debuff is no match for Shuten but, still, she can handle it pretty well due to her def down skill. On the other hand, in general fight, I'd say she can handle some situations better than Shuten (in term of dealing damage but worse in term of debuff she can perform) due to her classes and her passive skills. Def up to all humaniod is a big thing since humanoid enemy is pretty common is this game. Her damage isn't bad considered that her main role is a support not DPS. Thanks to her passive crit up and Ruler killer, her abilities to deal damage is on par with Mel (and slightly better or worse in some situation) Her skill is pretty well-placed, her 3rd skill giving her some survival abilities and her 2nd skill is the MVP cuz it reduce enemy NP gauge as well as lower their def for 3 turns. That's pretty good, I can assure you. Her NP is also good too, deal damage that ignore def always welcome espcially when bosses start to have a def buff trend. It also heal your hp which can be used to compensate her 3rd skill. The problem I had with her is 1. Her NP gain is pretty slow. sure it can be compensated by her first skill but that wouldn't help much until you maxed her skill first. 2. She need high investment to show her true power, all skills are recommend to be maxed and that's where she truly shine. Still, I know many people keep complain about her about how broken she is but, seriously, I got Mel NP2 and Kiara and yes I prefer Kiara above Mel. She easier, funnier to use at least for me. It's not like Mel is bad, she just isn't that good to keep up. Sorry Mel fans.